In the Department of Magical Law Enforcement
by Skr4Rvnclw
Summary: Draco returns to London from America. He decides to tell someone where he was, why he went, and who he is looking for now.
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you for meeting with me today, Mr. Daniels," Draco said as the two men shook hands.

"Anything for you, Mr. Malfoy. I've known you since you were knee-high to a grasshopper," Mr. Daniels said, smiling.

"Oh, yes, sir, you have. But I hope you can see me for who I am today, not for who I was. I mean, I've changed, sir," Draco said, looking at his feet.

"Absolutely, son," the balding man said. "I can see it in your eyes. They're softer than they were before. As you know, I've known your family for a long time and I am very glad to see that you're not going to follow the same path as your father. Well now, you're not here to talk about that, so why did you want to see me today?"

Draco looked up from his feet, thankful for the subject change. "Well, I'm looking for a job and since you work in the admissions department-"

"Yes."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, we absolutely have something here for you. In fact, I happen to have an opening in the Auror Department. Harry Potter was just promoted, so-"

"Actually, sir," Draco interrupted, "I had something else in mind. I've heard there was an opening in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I would like to officially apply."

Draco handed him a resume. Mr. Daniels took the resume and his eyes went wide.

"Magical Law Enforcement? Are you sure?" Draco nodded. "Well, yes, I do have an opening, I just assumed you would prefer the Auror department, but I can understand how that may, uh, bring back some memories." Mr. Daniels shuffled through some papers, pulled out the one he wanted, and slipped on his glasses. "There is one opening that I think would suit you. The partner of one of our associates has recently been transferred, so she needs a new partner. Hmm, looking over your resume, you're more than qualified. You excelled in all of your O.W.L.s and your N.E.W.T.s. The job is yours."

"I accept the position," Draco said confidently.

"Well, you do seem to have your sights set on this position, so I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. Welcome to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Thank you, sir"

They went over the details of the job and the hours of the job. When he left, Draco had a new spring in his step. Finally, he would come face-to-face with the girl he hadn't come gone a day without thinking about for three years.

"Oh, shit."

Draco had just gotten on the lifts on his way to the Atrium when he saw his old friend from Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini, coming toward the lift. He briefly glanced at Draco, and then 

quickly turned around.

Draco and Blaise hadn't spoken in years, since before the final battle. Blaise's family was not directly involved with Voldemort and he didn't join that side as Draco did. Back in those times, no matter how great of friends, you could not be involved with someone who didn't share your views on the war. Draco and Blaise had a big fight on the Hogwarts Express once and hadn't spoken since.

Tension was thick in the air as they rode to the Atrium. Draco knew that Blaise had recently married Padma Patil, an unlikely match, and he worked in the Department of International Cooperation. Draco was just about to say something when the lift doors opened and Blaise quickly moved out. After a split-second thought-

"Blaise!"

Draco hurried toward Blaise, who was moving rather fast.

"Malfoy," he said slowly. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh-yeah, I suppose not." Draco paused, racking his brains for something to say. "I read in the Prophet that you got married a few months back." He blurted out.

Blaise looked a little confused. "Yeah, I did. Padma Patil. It's going really well. How about you, you married? Any little Malfoys?"

"No, no, not yet anyway."

Blaise hesitated. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? I mean, last I heard you left the country-"

"I did, but I'm back now." Draco looked down at his shoes again and slid a hand through his blond hair.

"Well, what are you doing here at the Ministry? Looking for me?"

Draco looked up at Blaise.

"No," he said, "but I am looking for someone."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Blaise made plans to meet that night at the Leaky Cauldron at seven o' clock. Draco was surprised that Blaise wasn't reluctant to give him a chance. Draco was nervous because he had not yet told anyone that he was back in London. Who did he even have to tell, for that matter? He no longer spoke to his parents, had no friends because he had separated himself from them long ago, and didn't have any urge to find any of his old friends, except now he was glad he had found Blaise. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to tell his hopes and plans, even the failed ones, which he had always hated to admit to anyone.

He had changed and he knew it. Every now and then he would feel smug or arrogant, but it was no longer his main emotion that he was constantly running on. He didn't care what everyone thought and he didn't feel the need to flaunt his wealth or good looks to anyone within a twenty mile radius, as his younger self always did. He regretted this now, especially, because those prejudices had been the first splinter in the relationship between himself and the one person he couldn't seem to get off his mind these days.

Draco checked his watch as he briskly walked through the busy streets of London. Seven hours were between now and his meeting with Blaise. He didn't really feel nervous or anxious; as he very rarely did. He just hoped his old friend would see the change in him. Since he had seven hours, Draco decided to go back to his flat and try to get some sleep. Sleep hadn't come easily the night before because he had been preparing for the interview with Mr. Daniels, one of those rare moments of weakness when his nerves got the best of him. It was probably because he knew how much rested upon Mr. Daniels decision; it was the first step in all of his plans.

He walked into his flat, kicked off his shoes by the door, and laid his wand on the table. His flat was nice for a single guy his age. He hated to admit it, but his trust fund had allowed him to live here. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a connected dining room and kitchen; more than enough room for himself, but he liked having the space. He walked into the kitchen, made a quick sandwich, and ate it to stop the hunger he felt, not because he was in the mood to eat. Walking into the living room, he flicked on the wireless and tried to listen to the music as he lay on the black leather couch. It didn't work. It always quickly became background noise, just enough to keep him from losing himself in his thoughts for a little while. Thoughts that he didn't want to become too comfortable with when he didn't have some sort of distraction to quickly deter his mind from lingering too long or even at all.

Trying to get his mind to let him sleep, Draco attempted to clear his mind. Clear it of any emotion at all, almost like Occlumency. The memories eventually broke through Draco's wall of resistance and he was forced to relive the memory. The memory of that night. The night that had haunted him for years, never allowing him a peaceful night of sleep. The night that had started to change him from his old ways. The night that made him eventually run away from his family and turn his back on everything he had believed in.

The horrific night that had made him realize everything he had been missing about her.


End file.
